


Sweet Lies

by MagKayWrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Detectives, Gangs, Guns, Homicide, Lots of Angst, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police, Tags Are Hard, Violence of all kinds, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagKayWrites/pseuds/MagKayWrites
Summary: Sweet lies are like candy. They are sweet and seemingly harmless, but too many of them can become dangerous...Chanyeol was just an orphaned teen living on the streets when he was picked up by the Mafia. The Mafia had become his family and he didn't mind the dirty and hard work that came with it. In fact, he was damn good at his job- good enough that Jongdae had taken a liking to him.Chanyeol had only one weakness; he didn’t like when people had to die.And lots of people seemed to being dying lately…





	Sweet Lies

**Character Profiles**

_Baekhyun_  
• very close with older brother, Sehun   
• outgoing and rebellious, doesn’t care for the family business   
• intelligent but a little naive   
• strained relationship with his father   
• not a morning person and would rather be anywhere but work

_Sehun_  
• older brother to Baekhyun   
• very protective of Baekhyun   
• heir to the family business   
• “perfect son”   
• may or may not have crossed paths with the mafia at some point   
• used to be best friends (and in love with) Yixing   
• intelligent, cunning

_Jongin_  
• secretary to Oh family   
• mischievous   
• not just a secretary   
• Baekhyun’s baby sitter   
• dedicated   
• never sleeps, too busy   
• very handsome

_Yixing_  
• orphaned   
• only heir to the Zhang family business   
• softie but holds a grudge   
• loathes the Oh family even though Sehun was once his best friend   
• smart, romantic   
• down to earth

_Junmyeon_  
• detective/police   
• highly respected within his precinct   
• may or may not be secretly dating his partner   
• strong sense of wrong and right   
• does everything “by the book”   
• devoted, trustworthy   
• “good cop”

_Kyungsoo_  
• detective/police   
• hotheaded, slightly irrational   
• well respected even though he follows his instinct more than the rules   
• may or may not be in a relationship that could get him fired   
• grumpy but loves his job   
• “bad cop”

_Chanyeol_  
• orphaned   
• recruited off the streets into the gang   
• under Minseok’s wing   
• very professional   
• the gang is his family   
• moved to a high rank within the gang very quickly   
• (hopeless romantic)

_Minseok_  
• right hand man to the boss   
• very powerful   
• strong, dark and handsome   
• manipulative   
• VERY charismatic   
• thinks of Chanyeol as a brother   
• very good with a gun

_Jongdae_  
• the Boss   
• hates getting his hands dirty   
• only trusts Minseok   
• starting to trust Chanyeol   
• smart, calculating   
• cruel   
• really really wouldn’t want to cross this guy   
• a lot of people have died because of him

###### 

Chanyeol shivered, the wind chilling through his ripped jacket as he pulled it closer to his body. Chanyeol was homeless and had been for the last nine months since his parents died. The car accident had killed his parents instantly, which Chanyeol thought was the only positive to the whole situation. He loved them, so he was glad they hadn’t felt any pain. 

However, after the accident, he didn’t have any family to live with. He didn't want to bounce around home from home with pretend-parents trying to replace the ones he had. So instead, this was his life now- digging through trash cans, sleeping on park benches, avoiding the police. It was hard but Chanyeol was stubborn enough to push through it all.

He shivered again as he moved around. He knew once he found something, anything to eat, he could go back to his spot- the place he considered home for now- and warm up. He sifted through the recently discarded food scraps, but nothing was really edible from the waste. His stomach growled loudly and his frown deepened. 

Music from a club nearby filled the air and he peaked out from the alleyway, taking in his surroundings. He never liked when it came down to this, but he didn’t have much of a choice.

He quietly made his way towards the club and the crowd of people outside, waiting for entry. Some were already buzzed, others chatted excitedly to friends. Chanyeol scanned the crowd and stuck close to the shadows as he approached the end of the line. There, a group of drunk girls giggled and stumbled around, somewhat dancing to the music as they waited. 

Sometimes, it was harder for Chanyeol to blend in; he was ridiculously tall with a handsome face. But he didn't _look_ homeless or young and that's what kept him from raising suspicion.

He was careful not to be seen as he picked a victim and waited until her attention was on her phone. He slowly but confidently reached into the girl’s open purse and swiped her wallet in one swift motion, moving back into the shadows before disappearing down the street and far away from the group of girls.

Once a few blocks away and closer to his spot, he opened the wallet and stole the cash the girl had stored before shoving it into his pocket and tossing the wallet into a nearby trash can. He kept his head down low as he walked into a convenience store and bought some snacks, careful to save some cash for later. It wasn’t much, but it’d hold him over for the time being. 

He left the convenience store and tucked the bag into his jacket. All he wanted to do now was eat and sleep. 

He didn’t realize it until he felt chills down his spine that he was being followed. A black SUV crawled down the street and Chanyeol tried to act nonchalant as he picked up his pace. 

At the end of a particularly dead road, the windows rolled down and Chanyeol’s hair stood up on the back of his neck. He thought he was going to have to fight his way out of this situation and he clenched his fists.

“Hey, kid,” a voice called from the back seat of the SUV. 

Chanyeol tensed and tried to duck down a different alleyway, but suddenly there was someone else blocking his way. He turned around and nearly ran into someone else.

_Shit...what kind of trouble did I cause over one wallet?_ Chanyeol thought to himself as he backed away, finding himself trapped between a group of men.

The man who called out to him earlier stepped out from the vehicle. He was dressed formally, a tailored three-piece suit fitting his frame. Chanyeol would’ve thought the man was the CEO of a company or something if he hadn’t been surrounded by thugs. 

_I didn’t steal some celebrity’s wallet or something, did I?_

“Relax, kid,” the man spoke in a deep, calm tone, “We’re not here to fight or anything. I was just impressed with your skills back there.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Chanyeol replied evenly, flexing his hands at his side.

“Sure you do,” one of the other men spoke up, “We saw you take that wallet.”

_Fuck._

“Look, I don’t know what you guys saw but it wasn’t me. If you saw some sort of theft, you should report it to the police. Don’t pester pedestrians.”

The nicely dressed man chuckled.

“I like you, kid. Let’s talk.”

Before Chanyeol really had a chance to protest, he was being grabbed and forced into the back of the SUV, next to the older man. 

Chanyeol tried not to show the panic that was rushing through his veins. 

“Who the hell are you guys?” He internally flinched at the shakiness in his voice.

The other man smirked, then said, “Let me introduce myself.”

He extended his hand outwards towards Chanyeol, who stared for a moment before hesitantly shaking hands. 

“Kim Minseok. And you?”

“C-Chanyeol.” He wanted to hit himself for the stutter, but he couldn’t deny he was a bit terrified of the entire situation.

“Well, Chanyeol, what’s your story?”

“Buy me a real meal and I’ll talk. I think it’s common courtesy for kidnapping someone, no?”

The man, Minseok, chuckled again, then studied Chanyeol for a few minutes as silence stretched between the two. 

Finally, Minseok spoke up and said, “Listen, kid. I think you have some real potential. You’re fast, quiet, spunky, tough. I have somewhere you’ll fit in perfectly.”


End file.
